


To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

by Cerberusia



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:03:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: It wasn't like it had beenhisidea to share the bed.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 296
Collections: Consent Issues Exchange 2019





	To Sleep, Perchance To Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rirren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rirren/gifts).



It wasn't like it had been _his_ idea to share the bed.

But the Camp tent had gone the way of all things, trampled by a party of drunken, horny satyrs, and it really wasn't warm enough this time of year to sleep under the stars. So this B&B in this little town two miles past the back of beyond it was. Nico had been expecting to be told there was no room at the inn, because that was the way his life was going at the moment. Being told that there was only one bedroom available, but it _was_ a double, might actually have been worse.

Percy had just fallen straight asleep, of course. But first, Nico had had to endure Percy getting ready for bed: brushing his teeth, changing into his pyjamas, considering taking a shower - and thank every god he hadn't, because if Nico had had to see Percy emerge from that little bathroom in only a towel, he would have expired on the spot. Sometimes he wistfully remembered that he _could_ , quite literally, sink through the earth if he wanted. Sometimes it seemed very tempting, was all.

So Percy had changed into his pyjamas - in the bathroom, though he'd been wrestling his shirt off over his head as he closed the door and Nico's heart had been in his mouth at the sight of smooth, tanned skin - and now he was lying in bed next to Nico, in the double bed that seemed smaller by the minute, _breathing_. There seemed to be no way for Nico to not be touching some part of Percy, not if he wanted to stay in the bed. He was half-considering sleeping on the floor just to get away from the inevitability of _touching_. Percy was so warm, and his bare legs were hairy and muscular and sexy. And Nico was trapped with him.

It was enough to make Nico wish they'd taken advantage of his shadow-travel today, never mind what Will Solace said about not overextending himself. If he'd had to carry both himself and Percy through umbraportation, he would already be asleep - dead to the world, as Reyna liked to put it - and it wouldn't matter if he was in bed with Percy or bedded down with Chiron in a stall. There was a lot to be said for less 'falling asleep' than 'passing out'.

But he was, unfortunately, awake. And feeling Percy's strong body practically on top of his was having predictable effects on his libido. Of all the times to get an inconvenient erection, this ranked up there - but then, being in the wrong situation only ever seemed to make it _more_ likely. There must be a word for that, somewhere.

He slipped, eventually, into an uneasy sleep, full of unsettling dreams. In one, he was a sailor at the helm of a ship, and even though the sea looked tranquil and it should be easy to steer his course, there were forever things distracting and unnerving him. The rolling of the sea seemed to pitch him towards the shores of consciousness, then pitch him back down into the depths of unconsciousness.

He awoke some indeterminate time later. It was dark. Normally a deep sleeper, he was discombobulated. Were they under attack?

Percy shifted behind him. Nico squirmed, trying to forget he was sharing a bed and that Percy had sprawled like a starfish so Nico had barely enough mattress not to fall off the edge. How was Percy taking up so much room?

Percy rolled onto his side to face Nico's defensively hunched back, with the vague flop of somebody otherwise asleep getting comfortable. Nico stopped breathing. That was - that was just his leg, probably. It was only his dirty mind imagining things. Nothing at all.

Percy squirmed, a little shift of his hips, and Nico held his body perfectly still as he went entirely to pieces. That _was_ a hard-on pressed against his ass, which happened to be pressed right up against Percy's crotch because that was just how fate had decided this night should go. Nico was in the perfect position for - well, something. To have his hopeless crush's erection poking him in the ass.

He wondered about whispering Percy's name. But that might wake him up, and then he would be mortified, surely, to realise he'd been rubbing his hard-on against Nico in his sleep. That would be awful. Nico took a slow breath. Percy still seemed deeply asleep, despite the little movements. There was no way he could even know what he was doing.

He couldn't get hold of his emotions. Percy was moving, just these uncoordinated little thrusts against his backside that set all Nico's nerves alight. His dick was rock-hard. Gods, imagine if it had been the other way round, and Percy had woken in the night to find Nico - he tried to steer away from the fantasy of Percy taking the opportunity to touch it, or even just letting Nico rub off on him. That would be enough. Not that Nico would know, of course. He would be fast asleep, not really responsible for his own actions, his body's actions towards Percy.

He wasn't really in a good position for this. Nico held his breath, and took a gamble. He rolled over, pushing Percy's weight as he did so - and Percy rolled onto his back with a snort, a starfish once again.

Nico didn't release his lungful of air until Percy had been still and somnolent for five seconds. Then he breathed out, very slowly. He curled up to Percy's side, enjoying the warmth of his powerful, fit body. The heating wasn't great in their rented room, and Percy was like a human-sized hot water bottle. He let his fingers curl in Percy's orange Camp t-shirt, worn soft with washing. He was hot through the material. It sometimes surprised Nico, who rarely made physical contact with humans, just how warm other people could be.

Nico stroked his hand down Percy's torso, slowly, lightly. He found the hem of Percy's t-shirt, but didn't dare lift it. His legs were pressing hot against Percy's, intimate beneath the sheets.

When he got to the waistband of Percy's shorts, it got easier all of a sudden to slide his hand quickly down, down, to find that rigid protrusion at the crotch. It was hot under his hand. His mind whirled and he squeezed reflexively. He was holding Percy's dick in his hand, Percy's hard dick, while Percy slept on. He'd thought so long about this, often with only vague impressions of what it might look like and feel like.

He stayed like that for a long minute, just holding Percy's erection through his pyjama shorts. He thought he could feel Percy's pulse, slower than his own heartbeat that was so loud in his ears.

He summoned the courage to stroke it a few times, slowly, through the material. He did it like he would do it to himself, except he could _smell_ Percy and hear his inhales. The night seemed to blanket them, muffle all sound, slow down time. It was that that gave him the confidence to carefully, so carefully, hook his fingers in the waistband of Percy's shorts, and worm them inside.

Percy must surely wake up at the touch of Nico's cold fingers on his warm bare skin - but he didn't stir. Nico didn't dare touch Percy's cock yet, only stroked the hollow of his hip where the skin felt fragile. Then he ran his fingers up to Percy's stomach, which was firm and trim like the rest of him. Nico loved Percy's body: the muscle, the hair, the scarring. It was a grown-up body, the body of a hero.

He explored Percy's body, still cautious. He investigated all the way to Percy's chest, where there was the start of muscle definition, and stroked the tiny pebbles of his nipples. Then he worked his way down again. He let his palm rest lightly on Percy's abdomen and splayed his fingers, the better to feel him breathe.

At last, his fingers crept under the waistband again and he took hold of Percy's cock. It was burning hot in his hand, and pulsing - his hard-on hadn't abated while Nico had been exploring his body. Maybe he'd liked it.

It was so much more intense than touching it through his shorts - Nico could feel the velvet foreskin and the spongy texture of the head. It was bigger than his - well, of course it was, Percy was bigger than him all over. Overcome, Nico kissed Percy's bicep, which lay next to his face. He'd never kissed anybody before who wasn't his sister or his Mama.

Percy's legs brushed against Nico's as he shifted, and Nico froze, his heart in his mouth. Blood rushed in his ears. Long seconds ticked by. But perhaps he'd only been getting comfortable, or even enjoying himself, because he subsided once more.

After that, Nico got more confident. He slid the foreskin back and forth, though Percy's wasn't quite long enough to fully cover the head like Nico's was. The furtive movements of his hand made a noise, a soft _shuf-shuf_ , and if only Percy had been awake, Nico would be able to hear what noises he made. Perhaps he'd moan a little, because what Nico was doing to him felt good. Nico peered up at Percy's face, trying to discern any pleasure in his lax, somnolent expression.

Nico's own cock was rock-hard now, and he couldn't help rubbing it against Percy's strong thigh, just a little, to relieve the pressure. He was stroking Percy's dick in slow, smooth strokes, like he had all the time in the world to enjoy Percy's body. The whole thing had the air of a dream, something conjured up by his subconscious that was so full of horrible desires and useless longings. Ordinarily, he would never have lacked self-restraint so sorely that he touched Percy willingly - touched him anywhere, even held his hand for shadow-travel. The handful of times he'd taken Percy along with him, it had always been Percy taking his hand. Nico could never bring himself to do more than offer it. Each time, he had been conscious of how hot Percy's hand had felt compared to his own cold, clammy one. _I must disgust him._ No doubt Percy would be disgusted if he were to wake up now and find Nico touching him, stroking him, _fondling_ him.

This was probably the only chance Nico would have to touch Percy like this, ever. This might be the only chance he got to touch any boy like this. He wanted to do more, to make it 'count'. All the things he'd tried not to think about, fantasize about, because they were hopeless and disgusting besides - he wanted to try them all on Percy. It would be so easy to wriggle under the blankets and put Percy's dick in his mouth, which he'd first learned at Camp Jupiter was something people did. It would be hot and airless, but the dark was so comforting. Nico wouldn't think about how ridiculous he must look trying to give head, or worry about Percy's feelings: he could just concentrate on the dick in front of him. Percy had a really nice dick, not that Nico really had that much basis for comparison. It just felt good in his hand.

There was more to it than that, Nico knew: everybody knew what two boys did together. The idea of being penetrated frightened and excited him in equal measure. He would push back the covers and pull down Percy's shorts so his red erection could spring free and Nico would be able to see it at last, like he so desperately wanted. Nico would straddle him, Percy still deeply asleep, and slowly he would - his mind always shied away from this part, providing only remembered sensations and fevered assumptions. It must hurt, surely: but people still did it, and surely they wouldn't do it if they didn't like it? Nico could take a little pain, he'd try it. It would be worth the pain to have Percy inside him. And then - he pressed himself closer to Percy's side - Percy would _come_ in him.

He rubbed his dick harder against Percy's thigh. It probably counted as _humping_ , by now. He could scarcely even concentrate on the danger of Percy waking up, he was so excited. His perception had narrowed to their bodies, pressed so tight together and so warm. Percy was so hot, literally and figuratively, and Nico was jacking him off and he still couldn't quite believe it was happening.

He wanted desperately to come. His legs squeezed Percy's thigh as he thrust faster. His cock was tingling and the feeling was spreading through his belly and up his spine. Percy's cock was stiff in his hand, and when his fingers crept down to fondle his balls, he felt Percy's dick twitch against his wrist. It was like he'd found a key to unlock the secret pleasures of Percy's body. He'd made Percy feel good, just by touching him. His head was suffused with heat. Percy must want to come, surely - he must be nearly ready to come - Nico wanted to make Percy come before he got off, but then Percy's dick throbbed violently in his hand and sensation rushed right through Nico from his head to his toes and his whole body shook and he thrust hard against Percy's thigh as he came. His vision blurred, his mouth opened, and spasms of pleasure wracked him.

When he got control of his body again, he was tingling all over. He'd stopped jerking Percy's dick when he came, just squeezing it and Percy was shifting again, like he was trying to get back the friction of Nico's hand. Head buzzing, Nico returned to working Percy's cock, faster, just like he did to himself.

He felt Percy's orgasm building: the muscles in his stomach tensing, his balls drawing up. It was so sexy to feel it happening. Percy's legs shifted between Nico's again, not like he was waking up, but like he was feeling the same way Nico had a moment ago.

He wanted so badly to watch Percy's cock spit come out of the little slit he'd felt with his thumb. It would look so sexy, with all that coming out of it. Instead, he propped himself up on an elbow so he could better see Percy's face in the little moonglow that snuck through the curtains. Percy's expression was nearly pained, and he was breathing hard through his open mouth. Nico was transfixed. This must be what Percy looked like when he jerked off in his bedroom at home or Poseidon Cabin, so focussed and intense and yet so vulnerable. Ever since Nico had appeared on Percy's balcony some years ago and had to pass through Percy's room to be fed blue birthday cake by his mother, he'd thought about Percy doing it in that bed. How he would look, how he would sound. How Nico would only have to teleport to a shadowy corner of that room to watch him do it, if he were quiet enough and brave enough.

Percy tensed under Nico's touch. Nico pressed closer, closer, to feel his body jerk and his hips thrust up into Nico's grasp. Warm come oozed over his knuckles as he kept working Percy's cock. Every uncontrolled movement, the stutter in his heavy breathing, his tightly-furrowed eyebrows and his open mouth - Nico paid breathless attention to them all, noting them down, stashing them away like stolen goods, to be recovered later and turned over and over. His body clenched and his dick throbbed in sympathy, like he was trying to come again.

He was reluctant to dress Percy again once it was over: he liked the weight of Percy's softening cock in his hand. But he pulled his hand out of Percy's shorts and pulled down his t-shirt, careful of his come-sticky fingers. Percy was more active now, as if his orgasm had brought him closer to consciousness, and Nico fled to the bathroom to wash his hands. Getting up reminded him unpleasantly that he'd come in his underwear, so he'd have to deal with that, too.

The face in the water-stained mirror looked - normal. Sallow, tired, messy-haired. His cheeks were slightly pink. He washed Percy's come off his hands before splashing cold water on his face to see if it would tie him back to reality.

Once he'd erased all the evidence, he could hardly believe he'd done it. His legs felt wobbly, and he didn't know if it was fear or the mind-melting orgasm.

The room was almost pitch-black after the harsh fluorescent of the bathroom.

"Nico?"

Nico's heart stopped.

"You OK?" Percy propped himself up on his elbows, a dim shape in the gloom. His voice was rough with sleep. If he knew what Nico had just been doing to him, he wouldn't be nearly this nice.

"Fine," said Nico, curtly. "Sorry if the light woke you up." And he got back into bed, which forced Percy to shuffle over to make room. No doubt he'd wake up in the morning clinging to the edge of the mattress once more.

He heard Percy sigh. By now, Percy must have realised he'd come in his sleep - not all of his semen had got on Nico's hand. Styx, he'd come _loads_. Nico wouldn't be able to think of anything else while jerking off for _months_. Maybe he'd put two and two together and think, what, that he'd made Nico uncomfortable by having a wet dream while they were sharing a bed? Sounded about right for Percy.

For a moment, Nico's stomach quivered with fear that Percy might speak. The night was warm, dark and enfolding, and if Percy said something understanding or sympathetic then Nico might actually start telling him things, and there was only one place that could lead.

Another sigh, slower and deeper. Nico felt the remnants of tension drain from Percy's body, bare inches from his own and radiating sleepy warmth.

Normally, Nico would have been dead asleep after an orgasm like that. But it wasn't until he caught the now-familiar sound of Percy's deep, even breaths with a tiny rasp that threatened a snore, that he sank back beneath the black surface of sleep into the arms of Morpheus.


End file.
